Insomnia
by Kyralea
Summary: (SanjiNami) Nami has been having some trouble sleeping. What on earth could she have been dreaming about? (Heated smooching. pg-13 for a reason. )


My lips were pressed against his. It was the most delicious feeling, better than I ever could have imagined. My body felt feverish and every inch of my skin tingled. His hands were flat on my back, and he pressed me closer, pressing more of my body against his. My fingers buried themselves in his hair, and I tilted his head up to kiss him deeper. My tongue was in his mouth and he tasted even better. I'd never felt passion like this, even in my dreams. Nothing compared to this.

He tried to pull away, and I pressed closer where he tried to retreat. I tilt my head and my lips slide along his, creating a spark of incredible friction that grew into electrical currents that rippled through my body, making me tremble. I couldn't think straight anymore. I didn't know what I was doing; I didn't even remember where I was. All I knew is that I wanted _more._

His hands left my back and curled around my shoulders, pulling me away. I gasp, air filling my deprived lungs before I press closer to him again, my lips questing for his, wanting to regain contact before these feelings melted away. But his hand blocked my way, stopping me from kissing him again.

I couldn't understand it. I knew he felt the same, I knew he wanted me just as bad. His eyes were dilated, and his breath was let out in pants as bad as mine. But he'd stopped me.

"Nami-san, you don't know what you're doing..."

No...

"You need rest. You're not thinking clearly." He pushed me off of his lap, standing, refusing to meet my eyes.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Don't you dare leave." I'm surprised I could talk. My mind felt numb. Why was he leaving?

"No, you don't. You've been too long without sleep. Come on, I'll take you to your room." His eyes were pointed to the floor, but his hand was held out to me. His cheeks were flushed, so were mine, probably.

The initial shock from his denial faded away into anger. How _dare_ he. I wanted him, and I knew he wanted me. What the hell was wrong?

"So all those other times, when you flirt with me, or-or do things for me," I was shaking, but not from passion. "That was all just an act?"

His head shot up and he looked at me again. If I'd been thinking clearly, if I'd cared, I'd have noticed the hurt look. "Why would I act that?"

But I wasn't thinking clearly, and I didn't care, and I didn't notice. I pushed past him. "I can walk myself to my room." My voice was scathing. The residual feelings left over from that kiss still coursed through my body, and it infuriated me that I still wanted him as badly as I did. Did he even know _why_ I haven't been able to sleep? Does he know what the dreams are that I have, that I wake up feverish and can't even think of sleep? How _dare _he!

If I'd have been thinking clearly, I think I would have known. If I'd been thinking clearly, if I'd noticed, I'd know why he'd stopped me.

* * *

"Good morning, Sanji-kun." Robin yawned quietly, covering her mouth as she sat down at the table, already heavily laden with breakfast foods. She leaned back casually, as a rubber arm zipped past her to land on a pile of sausage piled on a medium plate on her left, one that had belonged to the resident sharpshooter.

"Ohayo, Robin-san! How did you sleep?" The ever cheerful Sanji asked, as he poured her a large cup of coffee.

"Very well, thank you." She said, her voice low but surprisingly clear over the repeated yells of "That was mine, you moron!", "Ow!", and "Hey, I'm eating, idiots!".

"Quiet down, you idiots, Robin-san is trying to eat!" Sanji shouted over the noise as he straightened. He headed to the sink, already full with dirty dishes, and started scrubbing.

"You don't need silence to eat, stupid." Zoro belched loudly before standing up to leave. Maybe noise was fine for eating, but sleep is easier with quiet.

"Hey!" Chopper shouted at Usopp, snatching the beaker he was currently drinking milk out of away from him. "That's not for drinking!"

"Sanji!!" Luffy shouted. "I need more meat!"

"Hai, hai," Sanji yelled back. "Wait for it to cook, moron!"

Robin laughed softly, taking a small bite of her eggs. "Boys will be boys." She muttered softly.

* * *

"Ne, Robin-san?" Sanji said, while he picked up the dirty dishes around her plate. "Do you know were Nami-san is?"

She gulped down the last of her coffee and set it on top of Sanji's pile. "Yes, actually, she's still asleep. I guess the last week caught up with her."

Sanji turned away, walking to the sink to set the dishes in to soak. "Aa." He said distantly.

Watching his back, Robin smiled. "Maybe she was just finally able to accept the dreams that had kept her up."

Sanji turned to look at her, his expression confused. "Nani?"

Robin shrugged, and stood up. "Not that I would know." She turned and headed out the door. 'Now, where did I leave that book?'

Sanji turned back to the sink, his thoughts troubled.

* * *

Yaaaawwwwnnnn!!!! Nami sat up in her bed, stretching her arms. She felt much refreshed. She looked to her side, and noticed Robin already asleep in her own bed.

'That's funny...' She thought. 'I know I slept more than a few hours...' She shrugged and swung her legs to the side of the bed. 'Doesn't matter. I'm hungry...'

* * *

"Sanji-kun?"

Sanji jumped when he heard her voice. He set his tea down so it wouldn't spill, and turned. "Hai, Nami-san."

She looked back at him, her head tilted. The dream she'd had of him last night came into her mind. It hadn't seemed so much like a dream, and even less so looking at him now. "What are you doing up so early?"

His eyes widened. "Nami-san, it isn't early, it's late. You slept all day."

Instead of looking shocked, she smiled. "Oh, well, that makes a lot more sense." She stepped forward to sit in a chair near Sanji. "Is there anything left to eat?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment. "A-aa, Nami-san..." He stood, heading to the storage cabinet.

Nami blinked. "Is something wrong?"

Sanji poked his head out, his face twisted back into his usual energetic smile. "No, Nami-san, why would there be?" He emerged a few moments later laden with various vegetables, dumping them onto the counter to be chopped.

Nami watched him. His hands were steady as he chopped the food, moving to the side to drop them into a pan, already heating up. But his face was troubled, and his eyes were distant. "You seemed upset, for a moment. Did something happen when I was sleeping? It wasn't Zoro again, was it?" She guessed. Who else could have upset him? He usually took things in a stride. It was something she admired. She had a temper and it was tried regularly.

She noticed him smirk. "Ie. It's nothing, Nami-san; I just thought...It's nothing."

Her head tilted to the side as he added meat and sauces. He seemed more comfortable cooking, really. When she spoke his movements became rigid, when she was quiet, he was fine. "If it's nothing, why are you edgy when I speak?"

He slid the food out of the pan and onto a plate. She noticed a soft sigh escape him. "I just thought you'd still be upset with me. Or...at least..." He trailed off, shaking his head, his eyes dark. Despite his troubled expression, the hand that set her plate down was steady and gentle.

She set her hand on his arm. "Why would I be upset with you?"

When he looked up at her, he seemed sad, but he blinked, and when his eyes opened again, his face had regained its cheerfulness. "Nothing, Nami-san. If you don't remember, you aren't upset with me, and that's good."

Nami sat back, picking up a piece of the food he'd made for her and chewing on it, unsettled. Why would she me upset with him? She tried to remember what all had happened yesterday. The day had gone normally. She didn't really remember really being with Sanji, except for meals. And when he offered some tea, he thought would calm her down enough to sleep. After that, it melted away into that dream.

Nami paused, her fork in her mouth. That dream? How could it have been a dream? Did she fall asleep at the table? He might think she'd be upset that his tea worked so well, that she fell asleep at the table, but that didn't seem to make sense. Furthermore, in that dream, he had stopped her. He never did that in any of her other dreams.

She set her fork on the table. "Sanji-kun?"

He let out a puff of smoke. "Aa, Nami-san?"

"Did I kiss you last night?"

He choked on his cigarette. He set it down in the ashtray on the table, and let all the smoke out of his lungs, breathing deeply. "Why do you ask?"

"Ne...I thought I'd dreamt that I kissed you, and you stopped me, and I got mad, but you thought I was upset with you, so I was wondering if it was really a dream or not."

The look he gave her wasn't one she'd expected. It wasn't shock, or fear. It wasn't even adoration, which was what she was used to. It was curiosity.

"Nami-san, why would you have dreamt that you'd kissed me?"

She had taken another bite of her food, and now almost choked, like Sanji had. Her eyes were wide as she swallowed, and her cheeks had turned a nice shade of pink. "Nani?"

"Why would you confuse dreams with reality? Is it just as likely for you to have kissed me in real life, as for you to have dreamt it? Why would you think it was a dream? Ne, Nami-san, do you dream of me kissing you often?" The plastered look of his smile had since melted away, and he grinned at her in a teasing manner.

Her mouth was agape, her eyes wide, and her cheeks a deep red. "Da-ME!" She said fiercely. But her head dropped as she corrected herself. "Not exactly..."

His face was close to hers, and his voice was hushed. "So what is it you dream of me doing, Nami-san?"

She pulled her face away, her heart beating wildly. "Sanji-kun, please, just tell me what happened last night?"

He sat straight. "You kissed me." He said, and picked his cigarette back up.

She stared at him. "So it was real?"

He nodded.

She tilted her head to the side, her blush fading. "Than why did you pull away?"

Twin jets of smoke shot out of Sanji's nose, making him look like an angry bull. "Nami-san, you weren't thinking clearly. How could I look at myself knowing I'd taken advantage of you?" His face was turned away, not wanting to see her reaction. More than likely she'd laugh, and he knew it.

But he didn't see her stand up from her seat, and walk behind him.

"Demo, Sanji-kun..." He jumped at the proximity of her voice as it sounded near his ear. "I was in as much my right mind last night as I am right now." Her teeth scraped against his earlobe. "I don't feel any different."

He shuddered and her lips dropped to nuzzle against his neck, her arms winding around his shoulders. "Why?" He whispered.

She paused, and pulled away, moving around to face him. She sat down in his lap, straddling him, and pulled his face up to look at her. "No one has ever made me feel like you do. I've never felt so beautiful, sexy even, smart, or wanted than when I'm with you." She paused and kissed him softly. She set her forehead against his when she pulled away, biting her lip. "That...and I've been having the _most_ sexually frustrating dreams about you..."

Sanji laughed softly. Nami smiled. "I know it doesn't seem like it, Sanji-kun, but I really do care about you." Her head tilted.

He was grinning. "Are you just saying that to get into my pants?"

Here eyes widened. "Dame!"

He grinned and dipped his head to nuzzle her neck, as she'd done his. She bit her lip. "I mean, if I do, it's not bad thing."

"Heh. I knew it..."

"Sanji-kun..."

"Mmm...hm...?"

"Sanji-kun...that _tickles!_"

"Heh heh..."

End

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! I think I did better with this one than I did with my Prince of Tennis one. On the other hand, I only spent about 15 minutes writing that one. I love reviews, so please tell me what you thought!

Ps: Any ooc-ness from Nami was from her lack of sleep. Arigatou!


End file.
